<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un secreto que no es realmente un secreto by LeidyCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143235">Un secreto que no es realmente un secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC'>LeidyCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Noviecitos, One-Shot, Relación establecida, Romance, Soumori, Una mención de Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno juega al basquetbol, el otro se dedica a la música y ninguno de los dos desaprovechó la oportunidad de amarse.</p><p>Creen que pasan desapercibidos con su relación, pero en realidad esta no es un secreto para nadie…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un secreto que no es realmente un secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace más de un mes tuve un pequeño sueño con ambos y decidí convertirlo en fanfic...</p><p>Pequeño y dulce, como ellos dos tanto lo transmiten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>La iluminación de la estancia cambia poco a poco, pasa de colores cálidos y brillantes a tonos anaranjados que se van enfriando. Es solo cuando el atardecer está por terminar, ya la habitación tan oscura como para requerir encender más luces, que Mori presta atención a la hora. <em>Oh</em>, se la ha ido el tiempo bastante a prisa.</p><p>Se ha quedado solo hace bastante rato, vagamente puede recordar las despedidas de sus compañeros de club, y nota que cierto visitante, un invitado que se ha familiarizado con el salón y la gente, no ha aparecido todavía. Bueno, probablemente Soushi esté bastante ocupado con la practica hoy.</p><p>En calma ordena y guarda sus cosas, dejando cuidadosamente su guitarra en el estuche y en su lugar, y cierra con llave el salón donde se llevan a cabo las actividades del club de música. Los pasillos están desolados, pero no son incómodos, y Mori los transita sintiendo crecer el anhelo en su corazón; es una sensación suave y acogedora, un calorcito que da cosquillas y se va haciendo grande.</p><p>En pocos minutos llega a su destino, que fue decidido sin dudar, y espera paciente a un lado, pasando desapercibido de cualquier mirada. En poco rato el bullicio se apaga, cada quien tomando su propio camino, y la presencia tan esperada se reporta frente a él… La sensación de anhelo estalla al fin, explotando como fuegos artificiales en su corazón, transformándose en el más puro y dulce amor.</p><p>-Qué honor que hayas venido por mi.- Soushi no desaprovecha la ocasión, y que tanto le alegra luego de un día agitado de prácticas, expresándose con palabras suaves y un apretón cariñoso en la mano no menos robusta que la suya- Permíteme compensarlo acompañándote a casa.- y bromea con caballerosidad sincera. Incluso, agrega a su acto una inclinación para dejar un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano.</p><p>-Sí, sí, pero basta de eso.- Mori reacciona con una queja, algo avergonzado por tales acciones, pero no se aleja manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro probablemente sonrosado.</p><p>Soushi es uno de los jugadores estrellas del equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria; ágil, popular, bien parecido. Morihito pasa sus días en el club de música; tranquilo, un poco solitario, un <em>as</em> en las cuerdas de su guitarra. Y la única cosa que tienen en común, un amigo muy extrovertido que los estima a los dos, los hizo coincidir… No está demás decir que el flechazo fue inmediato.</p><p>Nada les impidió seguir adelante, hacer caso a esa vocecita en su corazón que pedía brindarle amor al otro, y sin preocuparse demasiado por los nuevos sentimientos (un primer y dulce amor para ambos por igual) empezaron a salir. Por supuesto, son jóvenes y algo tímidos todavía y por lo tanto suelen ser discretos con su inocente romance.</p><p>Realmente, Mori está preocupado por la reputación de Soushi (lo que menos desea es perjudicarlo) y este piensa, a cambio de tal reacción, que probablemente Mori está siendo tímido y necesita un poco más de tiempo para habituarse a su relación… Sin embargo, ninguna pequeña inseguridad les ha impedido seguir queriéndose.</p><p>Soushi pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala de música, parece un miembro más en vez de un invitado frecuente, y cuando sus prácticas son extensas (especialmente cuando entrenan duro para algún partido importante) y no puede ir es Mori quien va a buscarlo… Como en esa ocasión.</p><p>Sus manos no se sueltan mientras dejan el campus, confiados por la soledad de la estancia, charlando y riendo por anécdotas cómicas. Es tarde, sí, pero no impide que compartan un ratito juntos, recuperando lo que perdieron durante el resto del día.</p><p>Soushi aprovecha la ocasión para coquetear mientras bromea, torpe y gustoso, disfrutando de las reacciones tímidas que Mori le regala. Él no es del tipo coqueto, a pesar de ser popular y tener a las jovencitas haciendo fila, pero tratándose de Mori (la persona que más le gusta) es otra cosa totalmente distinta.</p><p>Entonces, entre sus juegos inofensivos, Mori es acorralado en una pared cualquiera. La sonrisa de Soushi es divertida y galante, aprovechándose bastante bien de su buena apariencia, y Mori se ríe ya sin aire y el rostro colorido. Están muy cerca, pero la distancia no se acaba ya que ruido los alerta…</p><p>Más allá hay un grupo pequeño mirándolos, a esa distancia no distinguen bien sus reacciones, y la vergüenza y el miedo sacuden a Mori. Escapa de esas miradas casi en seguida y gira el rostro hacia Soushi… Nunca lo había visto así de molesto. La expresión del otro no es precisamente brusca, pero claramente se nota su enojo; las cejas fruncidas, los labios apretados, la mirada inquieta y preocupada, lo que es una preocupación más por los demás que por sí mismo. Y Mori, finalmente, se da cuenta de la situación.</p><p>Soushi no está preocupado por su reputación, ni por nada que tenga que ver con sí mismo, sino por Mori y como su alrededor lo puede afectar. Dioses, ¿Cómo Mori no lo notó antes? La discreción de su relación era por lo avergonzado que Mori podía sentirse ante los demás… <em>Ah</em>, qué dulce es su enamorado.</p><p>Y contento por haber aclarado su mente, darse cuenta de cómo de verdad son las cosas hace crecer su confianza, actúa porque no le gusta esa expresión en Soushi. Así que, no lo piensa más y alcanza una mejilla, estando todavía cerca del otro, y mueve el rostro hacia el suyo besando después los labios dulcemente.</p><p>Cuando Mori lo mira nuevamente, su beso ha sido tan fugaz como el toque de mariposa, la expresión de Soushi ha cambiado considerablemente… <em>Qué alivio</em>.</p><p>El grupo se da la vuelta y se marcha, poco interesado en la interacción de la parejita, dejándolos solos rápidamente.</p><p>Soushi toma la mano de Mori en su mejilla, gustoso por el gesto que ha recibido, y Mori le dedica una sonrisita más relajada. Y Soushi no desaprovecha la oportunidad de tener un beso más al entender claramente lo que ha cambiado en él.</p><p>Tal vez su relación nunca ha sido un secreto a pesar de su discreción, pues las miradas, las sonrisas, los gestos, las palabras y las acciones los han delatado desde el comienzo.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>